


After eight

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Español | Spanish, F/M, HQ Rarepair Week, Kuroo background, Post-Divorce, Tinder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Los señores Kozume se han divorciado y Kenma y Kuroo deciden hacer de celestinos. [HQRarepairweek, padre de Kuroo/madre de Kenma]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma’s Mother/Kuroo Tetsurou’s Father
Series: HQ Rarepair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Kudos: 2





	After eight

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí otro fic para la HQRarepairweek, esta vez con el prompt: Helado (Ice Cream).
> 
> Como con los otros que he escrito, se trata de otro headcanon un poco más desarrollado. Siempre he tenido esta idea rondando, pero viendo que nunca conseguiré escribir la trama que yo realmente tengo en mi cabeza pues he decidido simplificarla y que no quede en saco roto. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Es de Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.

AFTER EIGHT

–¿De verdad crees que funcionará? –pregunta Kuroo, escéptico.

–¿Por qué no? No se pierde nada con intentarlo –responde Kenma.

Lo que había empezado como una de tantas tardes en las que Kuroo va a casa de Kenma porque se aburre y Kenma no para de jugar a la consola, había terminado en el rubio descargándose el _Tinder para mayores de cincuenta años_ en su móvil para hackear la cuenta que su madre se había abierto pocos meses después del divorcio.

–¿Qué cosas le gustan a tu padre? –pregunta Kenma. Algo que suena tan trivial como las preguntas que hay que rellenar en una aplicación de citas, no es tan fácil de responder para Kuroo.

Su padre… apenas sabe nada de él. Siempre ha sido esa figura que trabajaba sin descanso para mantenerlos a él y a sus abuelos, que de pequeño se lo llevaba a veces al campo montado en su moto, que le gustaba la cerveza Asahi bien fría y hacer barbacoa los domingos para ver las carreras de moto GP y Fórmula 1. Cosas que con la edad no habían tenido el peso suficiente como para estrechar el lazo fraternal.

Le gustaban las camisas de cuadros. Afeitarse una vez a la semana. Fumar sentado en el porche y escuchar The Cure.

No creía que nada de eso fuera del interés de la madre de Kenma. No sabría decir cuáles eran sus objetivos en la vida, o sus grandes decepciones.

Kenma no había dicho nada, quizás siendo consciente de que era importante elegir bien qué poner, pues de ello dependía que el algoritmo los juntara. No obstante, abrir el YouTube mientras Kuroo se decide es claro indicativo de que se está aburriendo.

Y entonces se acuerda.

–After Eight.

Kozume levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

–No…–es un reproche que, acompañado de su cara de asco, arranca una carcajada al moreno.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡No tengo la culpa de que le guste el After Eight!

–Quien inventó esa combinación era un psicópata. ¡A quiénes les gusta el chocolate con menta son psicópatas! –está claro que está exagerando y Kuroo no hace sino seguirle la corriente pues sabe de sobra que a Kenma no le gustan las cosas de menta hasta el punto de que aún sigue usando dentífrico infantil de fresa–. Pero ya en serio, ¿acaso puedes ser más random, Kuro? De entre todas las cosas que puedo poner en el perfil de mi madre ¿se te ocurre _eso_?

Kuroo sonríe, porque se acuerda de aquella tarde en que salieron de la graduación de Kenma en secundaria y, aunque todavía hacía un poco de frío, las heladerías acababan de abrir para comenzar la temporada.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kuroo veía a su padre reírse de aquella manera tan despreocupada, cuando él y la madre de Kenma coincidieron en que el After Eight era su sabor de helado favorito y que sólo estaba reservado para gente de gustos refinados e inteligencia superior. Ambos aunando fuerzas en contra del padre de Kenma, quien afirmaba que quienes preferían el helado de After Eight debían ser perseguidos a la hoguera junto con los que le echaban piña a la pizza.

Fue una buena tarde, a pesar de que Kenma parecía a punto de morir de vergüenza ajena, si es que eso era posible. También fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que echó de menos no tener una madre.

De hecho, no sabía si su padre alguna vez había intentado rehacer su vida pues, de haberlo hecho estaba claro que nada había llegado a buen puerto. Por tanto, desde siempre los padres de Kenma habían sido como unos segundos padres para él, incluso muchas veces más presentes que su propia familia, debido a que el trabajo de su padre apenas le permitía tiempo libre y sus abuelos estaban muy mayores para algunas cosas.

El día que Kuroo se cayó de la bici y se partió el brazo, fueron los padres de Kenma quienes lo llevaron al hospital. También fueron ellos quienes acudieron a la charla de orientación al final de la Secundaria o quienes lo llevaron al aeropuerto cuando se fue de viaje de fin de curso. Y todo eso era sólo una ínfima parte de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Así que a pesar de todo, seguía remordiéndole un poco la conciencia actuar de manera egoísta y querer que dos personas a las que quería fueran felices juntas. También quería al padre de Kenma, pero si no había funcionado, no había más que decir.

En cierto modo le aliviaba que Kenma no sólo estuviese de acuerdo sino que hubiese sido él quien sugirió la idea.

Fue una suerte que el divorcio de sus padres golpeara a Kenma ya con cierta edad. Por nada del mundo hubiera querido que viviese la falta de uno de sus progenitores como le había pasado a él. Además de que ser ya un adolescente le daba una visión más objetiva de la situación, dándose cuenta de que no era ningún fracaso sino lo mejor para todos.

A Kenma lo que no le gustaba y le había llevado a esa medida tan drástica, había sido saber que, una vez superados los primeros meses, su madre se había abierto un perfil en una aplicación de citas y había salido con varios tipos _a cual más patán,_ según palabras textuales de Kenma.

Así que en la conversación, no sabía cómo, surgió la idea de que la madre de Kenma se merecía un buen hombre y el padre de Kuroo se merecía darse una oportunidad.

Ninguno de los hijos consultó nada con sus padres. Kenma modificó los parámetros que había puesto inicialmente su madre ajustándolos para que el padre de Kuroo fuera prácticamente la única persona que cumpliera los requisitos.

Era pan comido. Ellos tan sólo le estaban dando el empujón. Que funcionara o no ya no dependía de ellos.

Así que, según Kuroo, el parámetro clave que hará que ambos queden emparejados y conecten a todos los niveles, era el amor por el helado de After Eight: ese elixir de los elegidos. Lástima que Kenma no recuerda aquella tarde después de su graduación.

Kuroo había prometido conseguir que su padre se instalara la aplicación, aunque aquello implicara tener una conversación que jamás había tenido en toda su vida pero si lo hacía, desde luego no era con la intención de ahondar la herida sino para hacer que cure.

Y, aunque tuviese curiosidad, sabía que no era el momento de preguntar qué opinaba de su recién soltera vecina.

En ese aspecto no creía que hubiese problema pues la madre de Kenma era guapa, lista y agradable. Cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común se daría cuenta de que era un buen partido. Y, bueno, su padre podía ser un poco dejado a veces pero si se lo proponía y sacaba todo su potencial oculto, estaba claro que aún era bastante atractivo además de divertido.

–Kenma, hazme caso y también pon que su lugar favorito es la Heladería Ueno.

El chico le mira de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando.

–¿Hay algo que debo saber?

Kuro vuelve a reír. No va a revelar la información para así colgarse la medalla si funciona.

–Que como tu madre le rompa el corazón al mío, vamos a tener unas palabras –bromea.

–Como tu padre le ponga un dedo encima a la mía, habrán miembros cortados.

–Uhh –acompaña de un gesto de dolor– bueno, más bien debería ser mi padre quien temiera eso, el pobre es el que lleva sin pareja desde hace casi doce años.

–¿Mejor cambiamos de tema?

–¿Lo dice el que sugirió una aplicación que sirve prácticamente para eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días más tarde, Kuroo y Kenma vigilan escondidos detrás de unos arbustos desde los que se ve la terraza de la Heladería Ueno.

–¿Pistacho? ¿en serio? –dice Kenma al mirar el helado de Kuroo con una mueca–. ¿No había otro sabor más _senil_?

El aludido se encoge de hombros, asumiendo que tiene gustos poco convencionales para la gente de su edad. Sobre todo si lo compara con las tres bolas de Cheesecake que se superponen de manera precaria en su cucurucho.

–Debe venirme de familia –comenta Kuroo, haciendo un gesto hacia donde, al otro lado de la calle, sus padres están sentados en una mesa para dos, compartiendo un helado de menta y chocolate y riendo felices.

Kenma también los mira y, a pesar de que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho algún comentario o gesto de desagrado, no puede evitar estar contento porque las cosas hayan salido bien. Tal vez la felicidad siempre estuvo a tan solo unos metros, al otro lado de la calle y a un toque del timbre de la puerta, aunque más valía tarde que nunca.

–Hablando de familia… Sabes que como esto siga adelante, nos convertiríamos en hermanastros. Nos pasaría como en "Marmalade Boy" –dice Kenma.

–¿Y qué pasaba en "Marmalade Boy"? –pregunta Kuroo, quien apenas leía Shojo, a diferencia de Kenma.

Las mejillas azoradas de Kenma son la única respuesta a la pregunta que queda sin contestar. De pronto, ambas miradas se fijan al otro lado de la calle en la pareja que ahora se toma de la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras siguen compartiendo el helado con una sola cuchara.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Me siento un poco mal por divorciar a los padres de Kenma pero me gustaba mucho la idea de que Kenma y Kuroo se alíen para juntarlos. La idea original era que Kuroo y Kenma tratan de juntarlos pero al final los que acaban juntados son ellos XDD, pero como tengo mil cosas sé que al final no lo iba a escribir así que me quedo con esta versión reducida.
> 
> Siento decir que nunca he usado una aplicación de citas así que he intentado ser lo más ambigua posible XD
> 
> Marmalade Boy es una serie bastante antigua así que imagino que la mayoría no lo conocéis. Era un auténtico culebrón (ni siquiera yo me acuerdo muy bien) en el que una pareja de divorciados se casan y el hijo y la hija, que se convierten en hermanastros, se enamoran.
> 
> Ahora que lo pienso, Kenma podría haber puesto de referencia "Love or Hate" XDDD, pero daría mucho el cantazo si leyera yaoi jaja.
> 
> Todo esto es para decir que, si bien he metido un leve guiño al final, he intentado que esto no fuera Kuroken. Creedme me que me ha costado mucho no dejarme llevar, pero no quería que opacaran lo verdaderamente importante, que eran los padres y la complicidad de Kuroo y Kenma.
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios, votos, kudos etc
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
